


Finding us again

by Freelin_Clexa



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), choni - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheryl Blossom & Veronica Lodge Friendship, Drama, F/F, Hurt Cheryl Blossom, Hurt Toni Topaz, Post-Break Up, Protective Cheryl Blossom, Serpents teaming up with the Pretty Poisons, Sweet Pea & Cheryl Blossom & Fangs Fogarty Team, Sweet Pea & Toni Topaz Friendship, Toni Topaz & Veronica lodge Friendship, Toni Topaz Backstory, Toni Topaz Needs a Hug, Toni Topaz-Centric, Toni is kidnapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28739007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freelin_Clexa/pseuds/Freelin_Clexa
Summary: After their break up, Toni and Cheryl are having a hard time to cope with everything.Until something happens where unforeseen teams are built to find the one who's missing.I'm not the best at summaries and will add more tags each chapter! :)
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Comments: 9
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey :)  
> This is my first Choni fanfic!  
> English is not my native, so I'm sorry about any mistakes :)
> 
> Can't wait to get them back next week!  
> I hope you'll like my little fanfic :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their break up, Toni and Cheryl are having a hard time to cope with everything.  
> Until something happens where unforeseen teams are built to find the one who's missing.
> 
> I'm not the best at summaries and will add more tags each chapter! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey :)  
> This is my first Choni fanfic!  
> English is not my native, so I'm sorry about any mistakes :)
> 
> Can't wait to get them back next week!  
> I hope you'll like my little fanfic :)

_ **Toni POV** _

_**“In that case, maybe you moving out is exactly what needs to happen."** _

  
_Everything inside of Toni was screaming, her heart beat like she just finished a marathon around hundred miles. Her palms started sweating and her breathing stopped, while processing what Cheryl just said. Her body and mind stopped working too, as soon as Cheryl said those words. She couldn't even look into Cheryl’s eyes, as she was waiting for her to say something. But Toni just sat there and repeated those words constantly in her mind._

  
_**“In that case, maybe you moving out is exactly what needs to happen."** _

  
_When Cheryl stood up and passed her angrily and hurt, she finally woke up again from her stupor and turned around to watch her leaving the speakeasy in her sassy attitude. Toni wasn't able to form any words. She didn't wanted a break up. She just wanted her space. Time alone, time for herself._   
_Minutes passed and she ran her hand through her hair and took a deep breath before elevating herself of the chair to leave, too._

  
_When she moved upstairs and saw Pop, she forced a smile and waved him goodbye, until he asked: “Is everything alright? I saw Miss Blossom who looked really upset and furious.” Toni nodded and continued her forced smile, but couldn't look into his eyes either. She shook her head and her eyes fixated the ground as she swallowed hard and answered: “Yeah everything is alright. I… I’ll see you tomorrow!” when she finally looked up again to met his eyes, he smiled at her compassionate and nodded: “Have a good night, Miss Topaz.” She turned around and left the Diner to take a deep breath outside. The cool and fresh air hit her face and she was grateful for it. It helped her to calm down a bit._

  
_When she looked around she saw young people laughing, drinking and having fun. She was searching for Cheryls red impala, but as she assumed: it was gone. Just like Cheryl. She didn't even knew where to go now._   
_She couldn't go back to the Serpents, since Jughead kicked them out. She was sure she could still stay with Sweet Pea, because they had a brother-sister relationship until then. But getting kicked out of the Serpents hurt her and Sweet Pea didn't even fought Jughead for his decision. Her ego was injured. She couldn't go to her uncle Rick, because he would punish her for leaving because she never showed up again since she was together with Cheryl. She could sleep at her grandpas place, but she didn't wanted to wake him up neither wanted to worry him, as he didn't knew she was kicked out._

  
_That’s why she decided to pick out her phone from her pocket to call Peaches. As soon as she unlocked the screen, happy Cheryl and happy Toni looked right back at her on her screen. Cheryl was hugging Toni from behind and kissed her cheek._   
_Toni sighed and felt a lump building up in her throat when she realized, she had an unread message from Cheryl._

  
_**‘Hey T.T. I’m sorry I overreacted again. I'm just worried, because you're always working and don't have time to regain strength.** _   
_**I'll make it up to you, I promise.** _   
_**I love you mon amour.’** _

  
_Toni checked the time and realized Cheryl wrote it right after she left earlier. She haven't checked her phone before cause she simply wanted to have some fun._   
_And now, she felt worse than before. A single tear left her eye and she sniffed as she closed the chat again to call Peaches._   
_Finally, after a few dial tones Peaches picked up: “Hey whats up?” there were loud voices in the background combined with music and Toni needed to concentrate to understand her words: “Hey where are you at the moment? I could need a little distraction and a couch to sleep.” Peaches responded: “Sure, we’re at the lake at the moment. Be sure to be hungry for drinks.” Toni laughed shortly and said: “On my way.” And ended the call and made the way to her motorcycle, started it to drive to the lake._

  
_As she arrived there, the Pretty Poisons were cheering and greeting her with alcohol, which she grateful took. She needed to forget about her feelings for a moment and didn't wanted to be alone._

This was exactly 2 days ago and Toni still felt the dizziness of the amount of way to much alcohol these last days. She had to hand her phone to Peaches because as soon as she drank, her emotional and missing ass wanted to write and call Cheryl. On one hand, she missed her like crazy, on the other hand she wanted to give her time to calm down again, to prevent both of them of a new fight. She knew Cheryl and her angry and hurt self. But deep down she felt guilty because she caused it even though she didn't planned to hurt her. But the recent lack of communication made it harder for both of them to work out these prior weeks. 

  
“Watch out!” Peaches shouted at Toni and her phone almost flew into her face before she caught it Right in time. When she started her phone, it almost bursts because of the missed calls and notifications of messages. Several from Sweet Pea, Fangs and Veronica. But not a single one from Cheryl. She sighed and read through the messages and started answering Sweet Pea at first. She kind of felt sad, even though she didn't expected a message from Cheryl. 

Sweet Pea chat:

  
**‘T wanna hang out sometime again? We need to talk.’**

The next:

**‘Hey don't be grumpy T. I'm sorry, stop ignoring me now!’**

**‘Hey again. Fangs and me were searching for you. Are you working at Pop's?’**

  
**‘we just were at Pop's and you weren't there. The dark haired chick don't know where you are. Are you at Red's place?’**

  
Next day messages: 

  
**‘Tiny you aren’t at school. Where are you? With your gang?’**

  
**‘OK Fangs and me are heading to Red's place now.’**

  
This was the last message, sent 10 min ago. She felt panic rising inside of her. Cheryl would be pissed it Sweet Pea and Fangs would show up at her place. She didn't realize that Cheryl probably isn't at school either. She dialed Peas number and he picked up almost at the first ring: “ _Tiny! Damn, I knew you would be alive if I text you that we're heading to Red's place. Where are you?”_ Toni was annoyed, it was obviously a trap to answer and she fell for it. She rolled her eyes and answered: “Yeah I had much to do. Don't worry, everything’s alright. I can't come to school today, can you call me sick?”   
He was silent at the other end but Toni heard his annoyed breathing. _“Can you at least tell me where you are??”_ Toni looked around herself: “I'm with the Pretty Poisons. I have to hang up now, bye!” and she ended the call without waiting for an answer. 

She checked the following messages. Fangs texted her almost the same questions as Sweet Pea that’s why she assumed that Sweet Pea would tell him immediately.

The messages from Veronica were different. Toni totally forgot that she had to work yesterday.  
“ ** _Hey Toni, where are you guys? Here are some Pp's I don’t know?”_**  
Later the evening:   
“ ** _OK forget it, they've done a good job. Next time just let me know when you're not available.”_**  
This Morning:   
“ ** _Hey Toni, where are you? Choni aren’t at school , you're doing a bed-day?”_**  
Her heart was hammering in her chest now that she realized that Cheryl wasn't at school too. The next message made it worse:   
**“ _Cheryl isn't answering, but what about vixens training today??”_**

  
Toni felt panic rising inside of her chest, she was more and more worried about Cheryl.   
She knew about her mental health and wanted to slap herself that she left her alone. She typed:   
**“** _ **Hey sorry, I was busy. Have you heard from Cheryl?? Is she alright??** ”_ she held her breath and was relieved to see 3dots immediately.   
Veronica: “ ** _Yes I was able to reach her. She's… being Cheryl. Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on her.”_**

  
Toni breathed out loudly and closed her eyes relieved. Peaches opened a bottle of beer loudly and asked: “Everything okay?? I told you having your phone back will cause trouble.” She didn't answered Peaches and typed instead: “ _ **Thank you. Please make sure she's okay.** ”_ And locked her screen again with a sigh.

  
Veronica wasn't answering anymore and Peaches sank down into the couch right beside her and handed her a beer. But Toni just shook her head with a disgusted look, as she felt sick by just smelling the aroma from it. Peaches rolled her eyes playfully and placed it down the table: “nevermind, one more for me. Whats wrong?” Toni sighed and leant back to the pillows on the couch: “I dunno, I’m worried about her. I shouldn't had let her go without explaining.” Peaches: “she was the one who kicked you out? She should be the one worrying about you! I never seen you so lighthearted the last days. Maybe it's good for both of you to take a break.” 

  
Toni thought about it and looked at Peaches sideways with a raised brow. Peaches didn't knew Cheryl like she does. And Peaches didn't knew Toni like Cheryl does. She didn't knew their connection. How Toni’s heart was screaming for Cheryl and the other way around. Her hugs, her kisses, her touches… she even misses her sassy attitude, because when Cheryl was acting like this, Toni knew that she would be the only one who was able to get to the soft side of Cheryl. Cheryl was very protective around Toni and made her feeling safe, even though she didn't needed protection ever before in her life, but Cheryl made her realize that it was okay to have the feeling of being protected. To be feeling safe around each other. 

  
When she first met Cheryl, she was mesmerized from her. She NEEDED to get to knew her. The real her. She needed to make Cheryl hers. There was something special around her, something Toni craved for. She needed to get this girl under her HBIC costume and found the girl she loved with her everything. Of course Cheryl was hard to handle sometimes but Toni could handle her in every possible way. She can't imagine a life without her, this is the clearest thing in her mind after being separated for 2 days.   
“Earth to Topaz? You still here?” Peaches waved her hand in front of her face and Toni woke up from her daydream again. “sorry, what did you just said?” was her question to Peaches. Peaches: “The girls are arriving soon, we're heading to the lake again. You're in?” but Toni shook her head and said: “No I’ll pass today, I’m not feeling well today and have to go back to school cause I have to be careful about my absent days.”

Peaches accepted and said: “Good, if you need company, you know where to find us. Do I have to take your phone with me?” and winked at her. Toni laughed: “No not today. No alcohol for me so no clingy messages.” Peaches nodded and stood up: “Stay as long as you want. Take care.” Toni replied: “Thank you for the last days and letting me staying here.” 

  
Peaches smiled and answered: “No problem. We're a gang. A family.” And headed out.   
Toni thought: _A family…_ She realized that Cheryl searched them to give her something back, when she felt guilty for being kicked out of the serpents. She never judged Cheryl for being kicked out but she realized how much Toni was suffering. A family… Cheryl became her family. The Serpents were family. The Pretty Poinsons were something different. They were her gang and she was the leader. She sighed and went to the bathroom to shower herself and get a clear mind. 

  
After finishing, she wore a loose shorts and a shirt and went back to the couch. When she grabbed her phone she stared down her screen and felt a lump built in her throat. With shaking fingers she opened Cheryls chat and read the last message over and over again. She closed her eyes and finally she cried. Everything she held inside her heart came out and she sobbed loudly as she raised her free hand to her mouth.   
And she continued crying while looking through her pictures of Cheryl and her, until she drowned into an exhausted and much needed deep sleep til the next day.

Tbc...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)  
> I'm happy about kudos and and reviews, good or bad, so I can do better in future :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl and Toni are seeing eachother for the first time after their break up.  
> Misinformations and hurt feelings causing new drama, but Veronica is a good friend.  
> In the end, someone unexpected will come back and cause trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the prior chapter, comments and leaving kudos :)

_**The next day** _

  
Toni woke up around 5am, when Peaches came inside loudly and drunk. She headed strictly to her bedroom and fell into a comatose sleep. Toni rubbed the sleep from her eyes and checked her phone for the time while yawning. Still 3 hours before school starts but she was awake now and probably would have overslept if she continued sleeping. She stood up and went to the bathroom to clean herself and prepare for school. She had a nervous feeling in her stomach because her hopes were high that she would be able to work everything with Cheryl out today. 

  
After she was done showering, drying her hair and make up, she looked into the mirror with a sigh, because she had huge eyebags from the crying and even the make up didn't covered it well. 

  
But the rest looked quite nice, her black leather shorts fitted perfectly and her red tank top looked good on her. Toni thought about getting breakfast but realized that she wasn't in a state of eating and would probably have to puke of nervousness. Even though her stomach was growling, she wasn't hungry at all. She grabbed her leather jacket and pulled it on, took her phone and keys for her motorbike and went outside. She was way to early but she didn't mind and drove to school. The sun was already shining in the morning and it felt good to feel the warmth of the sunrays. 

  
When she stopped at the parking lot, she almost fell, because she noticed Cheryls red impala. She parked nearby and took a deep breath. Ok Topaz. Keep your shit together. Maybe she calmed down again. She took a deep breath and moved in the direction of the entrance, until she saw a flawless redhead in highheels with sunglasses coming closer with fast steps. Toni started shaking immediately and breathed out loudly, because Cheryl looked breathtaking. She tensed up and buried her hands inside of her pockets and moved forward. Even though she didn't saw Cheryls eyes, she recognized how her facial expressions fell but she acted like she didn't saw Toni and opened the door of the driver seat. 

  
Toni almost stopped breathing when she was in a respectable space in front of the open impala door. Cheryl was searching for something and didn't looked at her once. Toni took a deep breath and said: “Cheryl? May I have a word with you?” her voice was shaking and sounded so small. But Cheryl didn't answered and was focused on searching whatever she was searching for. Toni sighed and stepped closer: “Cher… please let’s talk about everything?” and Cheryl stepped out of the car and stood in front of Toni. She could see how tense she was when she answered: “We don't have anything to talk about. That’s why you better get out of my way today.” She was still furious and angry, but Toni was impressed that she didn't shouted. She was calm and bitter but not bitchy as Toni expected. Cheryl turned around and moved back to the entrance, while the other students were looking at them like the excepted a big fight. Toni let out a whine “Cher please…” and stormed after her to grab her by the hand, but Cheryl stopped and broke the physical contact immediately.

Toni swallowed hard and looked at her with pleading eyes while her heart was hammering inside of her chest. Cheryl stepped closer and hissed: “Don't you understand?? I don't want to make a scene in front of everyone, but you have to GET.OUT.OF.MY.WAY or I can’t guarantee that! Go to your parties and celebrate your freedom, We are done.” she turned around again and went inside the building without giving Toni a chance to answer anything.

  
Toni just stood there, looked after her until she went inside the building and shook her head shortly, she didn't understand where this came from. Cheryl was… disappointed. She wasn't bitchy, she was hurt and disappointed of her. What was this supposed to mean? The other students were moving and didn't bother further looking after Cheryl left. Toni took a breath and tried to focus on calming herself down, but she felt tears which threating her eyes. It felt like she couldn't breath anymore. _We are done? Did she just broke up with me again? Weren't they done before??_ She stood there, deep in her thoughts until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

“Hey. I'm sorry I couldn't warn you, I guess you haven't checked your messages??” it was Veronica, out of breath because she probably jogged to reach her. Toni looked at her and blinked away her tears and Veronica gulped, she furrowed her brows and stated in a caring tone: “Damn Toni you look like shit. Have you been crying?” 

  
This was exactly what Toni needed to hear now. She looked down to the ground and asked with furrowed brows: “What messages?” Veronica: “I texted you that Cheryl will be back today but warned you of her mood. But I’ve seen her walking away and I guess you already figured it out?” Toni was exhausted. It was to much for her, she looked up again annoyed and asked desperately: “Yes I did. What is this all about??” 

Veronica was silent and looked at her with a compassionate smile and was struggling to tell her. Toni was getting more and more impatient and asked again with a shaking voice: “Tell me Ronnie. I don't know what to do anymore. I feel like shit and wanted to talk to her and I need her back. Now tell me. Please, I'm exhausted…” she was. She was so exhausted. Veronica cleared her throat and said: “She called me yesterday totally distraught and told me that she saw pictures of you on Peaches account.” Toni tried to form words, but she was overwhelmed. “before you ask, I haven't seen them because she’s private and I don't follow her. Cheryl said that you seemed to have fun while she was heartbroken.” Toni grabbed her phone and opened insta and had much notifications showing up. She muted it a few weeks ago and saw the pictures now for the first time. Toni was drunk, she was dancing, she was laughing. 

  
She breathed out loudly and whispered “Holy shit…” Veronica looked over her shoulder and stated: “Damn Topaz. How drunk were you?” Toni closed her eyes and said: “I don't even remember this. Shit. I need to talk to Cheryl, I have to explain.” She was desperate now, she didn't wanted even to think about how Cheryl might feel. But at least she understood now. Veronica stopped her in tracks and said: “Wait, she's close before exploding. Talk to her after school. Let her calm down a bit, i'll talk to her first and and tell her to give you a chance to explain.” A single tear left Tonis eye and she sniffed: “god she probably thinks i'm okay with our break up. I'm dying inside Ronnie. I was drunk the last days, don't ask me how often I vomitted, because I couldn't bear the pain of being separated from her. I just didn't wanted to feel anything. I didn't wanted to feel my heart breaking more and more every second we aren't together.”

She was trembling and Veronica grabbed her hand soothingly abd tried to calm her down: “I know okay?? I know how much you love her and she loves you. After your breakup, I've never seen her this heartbroken since JJ died. I'll help you okay? The world needs Choni back.” She gave Toni an encouraging smile and Toni looked at her with glassy eyes, calmer now but didn't said anything.   
Veronica: “She loves you. I'll talk some sense to her. I promise. Give her some time to calm down a bit for now.” Toni nodded and breathed out loudly. She forced a smile: “Thank you Ronnie.” Veronica smiled at her and nodded and both went inside the building. 

  
The day was horrible, Cheryl didn't even looked at her for the rest of the day and Toni felt like pure shit. She wrote Peaches a messages: _**“You better delete those pictures again as soon as you can…”**_

She stood at her locker and took a moment to steady herself. The lack of food and sleep was weakening her, plus the mental exhaustion. “Hey Tiny. Glad you're back.” She turned around with a vagualy smile. “Hey Sweet Pea.” He was nervous and scratched his head: “Soooooo. Is everything okay?” and smiled at her insecure. She asked with wide eyes: “Why do you care? You didn't seem to care about me when I got kicked out.” She was passive aggressive now. He looked at her apologentic and said: “Look, I just wanted to check in on you. It's not that easy to reach you this past days. I always care about you, you know?”

She knew and nodded, while looking down to the ground now. “Yeah, as I said, I was busy. If you don't mind, I’ll leave now.” She closed the door of her locker and he sighed. Toni just wanted to hear an apology. Nothing more, but it wasn't that easy for him. She started walking and Sweet Pea was following her. He said: “Look, I’m sorry I let you down ok? I just… I really miss you. I’m not used to you giving me the cold shoulder. I'm sorry.” Now, she looked at him with a real smile escaped her lips.

  
He smiled back at her and asked: “Now what?? Apology accepted?” Toni nodded and hugged him, without a warning. He furrowed his brows but hugged her back, because he realized that she needed it at this moment. He hugged her as long until Toni let go of him. “Tiny do you want to tell me whats wrong?” she shook her head and said: “No Sweets, I’ll head to my grandpa now. Don't worry, I’ll be fine.” She went and he shouted after her: “Give me a call if you need me.” He saw her nodding but she didn't turned around and continued her walk.

  
“Get out of my way Giant! I want to get to my locker.” He heard Cheryl spitting behind him and he moved to the side. He hadn't seen her this bitchy in forever and he shook his head, shrugged his shoulders and left Cheryl alone. He was wondering what happened between them. Because both of them were completely out of mind. 

  
Toni needed to get out of school. Get away from the looks, needed to get away from Cheryl. She didn't wanted to see Peaches right now and decided to drive to her Grandpa instead of sleeping at Peaches place. 

  
As she arrived there, she knocked at the door of her grandpas trailer and opened it: “Someone home?” She heard shuffling in the kitchen at Thomas looked around the corner with a surprised smile: “Antoinette. You haven't visited in long.” Toni smiled and stepped closer while shrugging her shoulders: “I guess I visited last week??” He nodded with a warm smile: “I know little one. It still feels like it's been months. Just sit down, I’ll be right there.” Toni slumped down on the sofa and looked around. His trailer was small but comfy. She always felt like home as long as she stayed here. Being around him made her feel safe. He was always there for her and he fought for her to get custody, but her uncle Rick won because at this point he had a job and a steady income, when Thomas was a member of a gang. _ **  
**_

Thomas accepted it, but still tried to take care of Toni, whenever she needed him and she needed him often, especially when she missed her mum and dad. 

  
He came back from the kitchen and sat down into the armchair infront of her, while placing a cup of hot chocolate onto the table right before her. Toni closed her eyes and sighed gladly while speaking: “I love your hot chocolate. It always gives me good feelings.” Thomas laughed and looked at her knowingly: “I know my girl when she needs encouragement. Whats wrong with you?” was his question and Toni looked down to the cup between her hands. “I… I'm fine so far. How about you?” He shook his head and she wasn't able to look into his eyes, that’s why she focused on her chocolate drink. “What should an old man tell you Antoinette? I'm living my life in peace. I would be happy if you would tell me the same.” Tonis mind reacted immediately and thought about it: _A life in peace? I would be if I would be with Cheryl and back with the serpents again._

  
A lump in her throat built and she breathed in deeply, but didn't answered. Thomas continued to ask: “Where is the red one? I haven't seen her around for long. Are you two still together?” Toni looked up, tears building in her eyes, but she won't allow herself to free them. So she answered: “It's… um… Complicated at the moment? We're… on a break or something.” Thomas nodded lightly and said compassionate: “Oh I’m sorry to hear. I hope you'll work the things out. I really like her. She might have a hard shell but she really has a heart of gold.” Toni smiled and closed her eyes while hearing this words of a person who means so much to her. He continued and giggled shortly: “For one of the northern people. I don't know if you're aware…” Toni looked up, curious and trying to gather her emotions, so he continued: “she gave the Serpents a huge donation, back when we were merching. Also she baked cupcakes and bought food and brought it to us. Do you remember the meal we had together after our protest on Pickens day? Cheryl organized everything, against her mothers will.” 

  
Toni was shocked, because she didn't knew anything about it. Knowing this made her missing Cheryl more than before even if was possible. Toni shook away her memories of Cheryl and stated: “No I wasn't aware but you're right, she's special under her hard shell. How come I didn’t knew? You said it was an anonym donation.” Thomas smiled at her softly and nodded. “You both are working out the bests of both of you. I wasn't aware since her mother came by and threatened us. She said she'll do anything to withdraw the donation. Tried to turn it, because Cheryl wasn't allowed to use her checkbook. But: I don't know how, there came never anything after. Cheryl probably convinced her otherwise.” Toni swallowed hard and was shocked, feeling more and more sick in her stomach. She didn't answered wasn't able to form words, stucked in her own world trying to understand, that’s why Thomas continued: “I really hope you'll work things out.”

Toni nodded and both were chatting about normal and unemotional things. For Toni's best. 

  
She stayed the whole afternoon and evening. Both of them enjoyed the company of the other, they also were playing board games and finally Toni could laugh again. Without being drunk. It felt good to be with Thomas again, especially when he told her things about her parents. He made them real again in her memories, even though they were gone way to soon. Ripped out of life because of an accident. It wasn't clear how it happened, Toni simply knew that both had an accident with their bikes. “Antoinette? It's been late. Do you wanna stay here tonight?”   
Toni felt uneasy, because she didn't wanted to be a burden. Otherwise she didn't had exactly a place to go and she was still angry at Peaches. Thomas saw her struggling and said: “OK, you'll stay. I'm happy about it. We can have breakfast tomorrow before you'll leave to school.” Toni smiled at him widely and breathed out loudly and relieved: “Thank you Grandpa. I would love to stay.” 

  
After a while when they finished preparing Tonis place to sleep, she went into the bathroom to make herself ready for the night. She slipped into a large XXL shirt and a shorts and headed to the couch. Thomas placed the last pillows onto the sofa and turned around with a warm smile and finally Toni felt safe, the first time after Cheryls and Tonis break up. Thomas stepped closer and spread his arms to hugged her tightly while whispered: “Good night little one.” Toni returned the hug and sighed loudly while answering: “Good night Grandpa. Thank you for today.” He let go of her: “Don't be a fool. You're always welcome.” He left the room and Toni snuggled onto the sofa between way to many pillows but she felt cozy. 

She was searching for her phone to check her social medias before sleeping. She had several messages, also one from Cheryl. When she read her name, her heart started beating immediately and she felt her thumb shaking above the screen before opening the message. She wasn't sure what she was expecting, but how Cheryl acted this morning, she was sure it must be something bad. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath when she tapped onto the screen and read Cheryls message:

‘ ** _Hey Toni._**  
**_I… I guess I'm not good at this. I'm not good at talking either but still: I gathered your stuff together and if you want to, you can pick the things up tomorrow in the afternoon…’_**

Tonis heart clenched in her chest and stopped while reading this because it sounded final, when she continued to read the next message her heart restarted again and beated wildly in her chest:

‘ ** _And maybe we could talk about the things that happened between us?_**  
**_Well… I guess we'll see tomorrow then. Stay safe Toni♡.’_**

  
Cheryl sounded so unsure and broken in this message, Toni didn't even needed to see her to know how she was struggling. _You'll have one more chance Topaz, she calmed down. Don't ruin it. She also send a heart, which means she still cares about you._  
She didn’t knew how to respond and took a deep breath. All these days of radiosilence between them were exhausting for her. But one thing she knew was, that she needed her red head back in her life. She wasn't used to the feeling of being separated from Cheryl anymore. Day by day it became more and more physical pain, which made her wondering because she wished to get time for herself earlier, bow that they were separated it felt like her other half was missing.   
She kept staring onto the message and finally started answering:

  
‘ ** _Hey Cher, I’m sorry I’ve just read those messages. Of course I’ll meet you tomorrow and hopefully we can talk about everything in peace._**  
**_Good night and sweet dreams.♡’_**

  
She found herself struggling when her fingers were about to write ‘I love you' but she does. She loved Cheryl. She was in love with Cheryl, so she send the next message right away: **‘ _I love you,Baby_** ' and locked her screen again to drift into a deep sleep.

  
A little later, while dreaming from Cheryl, snuggling up in the bed, a loud bang and screaming woke her up. She grabbed her knife immediately, sat up and looked into faces with smeared mascara and different weapons directed to her. Ghoulies. She furrowed her brows the moment she spotted her uncle and asked confused: “Uncle Rick?? What the hell are you doing here? And how…” she was lost of words and felt completely shaking up and overwhelmed at the same time. The men around her started laughing loudly and he stepped closer out of the circle and answered: “Surprise surprise it's your beloved uncle Rick, from who you fled away the last months. And now? You'll come with us.”

Before she could answer anything she heard Thomas screaming: “GET THE HELL OUT OF MY TRAILER. LET GO OF ME!” It broke Tonis heart into pieces to hear his screams and stood up fast to attack and save him, but 2 Ghoulies grabbed her from behind and hindered her movement. “DON'T TOUCH HIM! I SWEAR…” but her sentence was cut short because Rick stepped closer hastily and said: “You both will come with us. You better don't try to fight us or I might get really angry.”

Toni looked at him furious, tears of anger in her eyes and he grabbed her chin to whisper with an insidious smile: “And I’m sure you know how angry I can get.” Toni shook her head and shouted: “Let him go. He didn't do anything!” Rick laughed: “You're serpents. You care about eachother. I bet you will be more hand-tame when he’s around.” Before she could answer, Thomas spoke, defeated: “It's okay Antoinette.” The next thing she knew was: everything went black after feeling something hitting her head hard when Rick said: “Sweet dreams!” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryls POV.
> 
> Veronica wants choni back,  
> Unexpected teams are formed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the prior chapters and leaving kudos! 😊

Cheryl woke up with a nervous feeling in her stomach. After all those nights without propper sleep, she felt weaker day by day. The break up from Toni weakened her, especially since Toni was the only one she loved, except for JJ. After he was gone, Cheryl hadn't anything left in her life, until Toni came and taught her it was worth it to fight. She never met a person like Toni. Most of the people were scared of Cheryl, because of her HBIC attitude. She also tried to push Toni away, to save her from the Blossom curse, but still Toni insisted and loved her with every attitude. 

  
It wasn't like love at the first sight, but if Cheryl had to be honest she was impressed of they're first meeting in school afterall.   
Cheryl was taught her whole life that Southside people are bad people, especially after being involved with JJ's death. Every other person would had backed away when Cheryl stood in front of them in the hallway, most of the school behind her back, raging and spiteful. She'll never forget how Toni stepped closer, also angry and challenging when she said: “Why don't you come over here and say that to my face?!” Cheryl didn't expected such an announcement and was wondering how the tiniest person of all of the serpents had to step forward to fight the HBIC of Riverdale High. Challenge accepted, finally Cheryl found someone who had the balls to challenge her back: “Happily Queen of the buskers!” little does she knew that she would become her Queen soon too. 

  
She couldn't even imagine how it would be to be without Toni again. To sleep without her. Not to hear her little snorring. How lost she felt without her again. But Cheryl also knew that she wasn't easy to handle. She was aware that she was complicated human with buried problems. And yet she changed so much since she was in a relationship with Toni, she became much softer, calmer and she was happy again. 

  
And today was the only chance for her to overcome herself and get Toni back. She decided to skip school that day, because she was to nervous and wanted to prepare herself when Toni would come to pick her stuff. 

  
Especially after Veronica talked some sense into her again. Yesterday she felt heartbroken, angry and devastated after seeing those pictures of Toni, being happy without her. Veronica tried to speak with her a few times but she blocked her compeltely, until Veronica followed her to the archery area around thistlehouse. 

_ **Flashback yesterday late afternoon** _

  
_After Cheryl took care of Dagwood and Juniper, her Nana sensed how tense Cheryl was while acting around the kids. “Shiiiii… Juni what did you do again?!” She huffed and cleaned the floor onto her knees to get rid of the spilled tea on the floor. It wasn't something big and normally didn't caused any anger, but right now in this moment, it was the finale droplet onto the hot stone._

_She was mumbling cursed words and Nana was afraid she would erase the whole flooring._   
_“Majorie… what’s wrong with you today?” Cheryl stopped the cleaning and closed her eyes to breath out loudly and forced: “Nothing is wrong Nana…” Nana came closer with her wheelchair and was perfectly aware what was wrong. “Wanna tell me about what happened between Antoinette and you?” Cheryl turned around fast and forced a big smile. She obviously didn't wanted to talk about it. “Nothing to tell Nana. I messed up again and I just had a shitty day. Mother is right. I'm deviant and and a loveless soul.” Before she could continue, Juniper started crying out loudly. Normally Toni would take care of it, but now Cheryl was all alone. Alone with the kids, alone with her Nana, alone with the damned souls of thistlehouse. all alone with a huge amount of responsibilities for everyone._

  
_She simply wanted to cry in this moment. Wanted to cry and scream her pain out. But she only had the nights to cry herself into sleep, while wearing one of Tonis hoodies, to feel warm and smell her scent. She cried herself into sleep every night since their break up. Cheryl heard Dagwood bubbling some words and Juniper became quieter and soon crying turned into laughing. Cheryl stood up and sighed while Nana Rose looked at her expectedly: “How about I’ll give Martha a call to take care of the kids and you'll go out with your bow and calm down a bit, while I look after them? Afterwards we talk about the rest of the nonsense you just said.” Cheryl blinked away some tears and a little smile escaped her lips, when Nana smiled at her encouragingly. “Good idea.” Answered Cheryl and Nana turned around to head to the phone._

  
_Cheryl took a deep breath, and moved towards Juniper and Dagwood who looked at her with big eyes and laughter. They had their own playroom and entertained themselves now. Cheryl bowed down and kissed the foreheads of both and said with a soft voice: “Nana is watching over you, be nice!” both of them giggled and Cheryl headed to her room to grab her arrows and bow. She really needed to get her anger out, Nana had a good idea._

  
_When she stood 20meters away of the targets and focused to shoot into the middle. Her muscles tense, her breathing swallowed, her eyes fixating the goal while the wind was whistling into her ears. Before she let go of the sixth arrow, she got frightened because Veronica stood behind her out of nowhere and said: “Here you are, I texted you! Why weren't you responding.” Cheryl rolled her eyes and turned around annoyed: “What are you doing here?” Veronica shook her head in disbelieve and raised her arms in defeat: “I'm sorry I was worried about you?! I know it's hard to believe but I care about you.” Cheryl blinked, didn't expecting such an outburst. She immediately felt bad that she was worrying Veronica, aware that she really cared about her. Veronica stepped closed and sighed: “Just like Toni.”_

  
_This caught Cheryls attention, she turned around, draw the bow again to shoot into the target, feeling the anger crawling into her bones again while saying coldly: “I don't want to talk about her. If this was the reason you showed up here you can directly walk away again.” She hit the target and Veronica didn't walked away, instead she came closer fiercefully but said softly: “You’re not acting fair you know?” she grabbed Cheryls arm and Cheryl was angry. She moved back from Veronica and turned around, shouting: “This isn't fair?! SHE was the one who broke up with me! SHE'S having party’s and fun, celebrating her new freedom, while I'm back alone and crying about her and asking myself what I did wrong again! ” Tears of anger built in her eyes again, as she stepped closer and said in a quiet and dangerous voice: “But yeah, I know of course it's not fair of me. Because Toni never done anything wrong in our relationship especially weeks prior our break up. Because she never hurt me with some habits?! You're right it's not fair of me…” she shook her head and turned away, so Veroinca didn't saw her face anymore, she couldn't lose the façade just now. Veronica heard the cracking in her voice and of course she saw her tears too._

_Veronica tried to stay calm when she continued talking: “I know that you're hurt. As much as she is Cheryl. And I'm sure that some things went definitely wrong with both of you the last weeks. But I talked to her today…” Cheryl shook her head and forced herself not to scream: “I… don't want to hear it. Save it. Go and do karaoke with her again and stay away from me.” She tried to move away but Veronica reached out to grab her hand and stopped her with a strong voice: “No! You'll listen to me now!” Cheryl clenched her teeth and waited in silence while a tear ran down her cheek._

_Veronica in a softer tone: “I talked to her today about the pictures. Toni was drunk and didn't even remember anything from the whole weekend. Because she missed you so much and loves you so dearly, that being separated from you is also killing her inside.” Cheryl listened and parted her lips to breath out slowly, not realizing that she was holding her breath and looked down to the floor. Veronica continued while caressing her hand with her thumb softly: “She almost cried in front of me and told me how devastated she is without you. That she need to explain everything to you. She even said that you guys aren't even broken up?” while hearing this Cheryl furrowed her brows and asked in a small voice: “She was almost crying?” because she never saw her crying before. Toni was always her rock in ocean. Her safe place who always had a solution for everything. Hearing those words from Veronica didn't sounded like HER Toni at all._

  
_Veronica: “She was. Do you even know that she doesn't even have a proper space to sleep? She loves and misses you Cheryl. Talk to her. Let her explain herself.” Cheryl forced down her own emotions and swallowed hard. “I'll think about it.” And Veronica was relieved because she already knew that Cheryl decided what was right. She let go of her hand and winked at her when Cheryl looked up to her: “You know? You're still my favorite power couple.” A small smile escaped Cheryls lips when she turned away from Veronica again and said in a her typical HBIC voice: “Now if you'll excuse me, I have important things to do.”_

_Veronica nodded shortly and turned around with a victorious smile on her face and left her and Cheryls thoughts time to clear her mind._

  
_**Flashback end** _

After checking her social medias and news, she opened the chat with Toni again and her heart hammered in her chest. When she read those three words from Toni, her heart flutter. Of course she wanted to say it back, God she wanted it so bad to say it back, but she also was to shy and wanted to talk about everything at first. She wanted them to be an ‘us’ again. She checked the time again and heard the kids laughing, while she also heard Martha’s and Nanas voices. Martha came over right after Cheryl left for archery and helped Cheryl out with the kids. Whenever it was an emergency, Martha helped, because she had a special bond to the Blossom family. She and Nana mostly raised JJ and Cheryl because Penelope and Clifford didn't care about them. She also had a room in thistlehouse and it was an honor for her to help to raise the kids who were the last from Jason. 

  
When Cheryl stepped down the stairs slowly, taking care not to step onto the long red bathrobe, she saw Dagwood onto Martha’s lap and Juni onto Nanas. “Good morning!” Cheryl made her appearance known and greeted them. Juni and Dagwood raised their hands and laughing to her. Martha and Nana in union: “Good morning!” Martha asked in a soft tone: “Can I make you some breakfast, girl?” But Cheryl shook her head and denied: “Thank you Martha, I’m not hungry at all. I'll just grab a coffee and will be fine.” Martha nooded and Cheryl passed them to the kitchen. She sipped onto the fresh brewed coffee and looked onto her phone again. She opened Veronica’s chat and started typing: 

  
‘ _Hey V. Just wanted to let you know that I’ll skip school today. I'll have a talk with Toni today and want to prepare… stuff. Don't worry.’_

  
And sent it. Aware that Veronica probably thought the worst if she won't show up and isn't available, after the accident at sweet water river.   
She stared down onto Tonis chat again and started typing with trembling fingers:   
‘Can't wait to see you today ♡ ” 

  
And sent it with a hammering heart. But it was true. If today would be the only chance to ease the pain for both of them, she's gonna try everything. She smiled onto her screen and hummed while making plans for today. 

_**Later the evening** _

  
Cheryl was furious. She sat onto her bed and looked around the bedroom, shocked, angry and heartbroken. Again. She saw the red roses everywhere and wanted nothing more than to destroy every single rose she bought. She huffed out loudly and shook her head: “She really didn't showed up.” While whispering aghast. She moved to one of the big bouquet of flowers and threw it of the table with a painful cry. She cried and ripped the heads from the roses. “No one is playing with my feelings.” Furiously she grabbed her phone and sent Toni the next message:   
‘We're done.. for good. I don't want to see you ever again.’ 

  
And stared onto her prior message:  
‘Do you know when you'll come over? I miss you.’ 

  
She overcame her insecurities for nothing. Toni simply hadn't shown up, without letting her know. She felt so lost that she didn't even realized how unnatural it was for Toni.  
She sank down to the floor and sobbed loudly, while trying to focus on her breathing as she felt a panic attack crippling up inside of her.   
Seconds passed, minutes, maybe hours, Cheryl didn’t cared. In the meantime a huge thunderstorm approached Riverdale and the rain was pouring against the windows in full speed and loudly. 

  
Cheryl felt to empty, her usually perfect skin was now swollen and red from all the tears which ran down her cheeks and her eyes were burning. Her panic attack was long but finally faded and her heartrate stabilized again. She sighed and checked her phone with shaking fingers and realized that it was almost 10pm. Cheryl shook her head again while raising her hands to wipe away the tears. Someone knocked at the door and said: “Cheryl?? Do you wanna eat something? Is there anything I can do?” Cheryl cleared her throat and sniffed loudly before answering: “Everything is fine, I just need my space.” Martha: “OK well… let me know when you change your mind. Juni and Daggi won't sleep until you kiss them goodnight.” Cheryl closed her eyes tightly and whimpered.   
After a while she was able to pour some cold water into her face to clean her mind and the salt from the endless tears a bit. She looked into the mirrow right into her eyes and held onto the sink hard to breath in deeply. Afterwards she straightened herself, put her mask back on and went down to kiss Juni and Daggi goodnight. Cheryl was aware by the look in Nanas face that she was relieved to see Cheryl in one piece but didn't dared to say a word or to asked what happened. A loud thunder striked nearby and flinched shortly. She wasn't afraid of Thunderstorms but Toni was indeed. Deep inside of her she hoped that Toni would be save from the storm.

  
A few seconds later, something was hammering against the wooden doors of thistlehouse. Cheryl was alarmed and angry at someone who are disturbing them at this time of the day. She went to the doors in fast steps, while someone was hammering again. 

  
She grabbed the knob and opened the door fast, with a pissed expression, when she spotted Sweet Pea and Fangs, soaked wet to their bones in front of her. Cheryl with furrowed brows and angry tone: “WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! This is Northside, you're not allowed to be here!” Fangs flinched shortly, so did Sweet Pea and looked at her with fearful eyes, but still asked loudly to overcome the pouring rain. “We're searching for Tiny. Is she here?” Even though he was a giant, he also felt scared of Cheryl especially if she was in this state of mind.  
A bad feeling overcame Cheryl exactly in this moment. She shook her head with furrowed brows and looked to Fangs into a desperate face of him. “She was supposed to come over but she didn't showed up.” Sweet Pea nodded and answered: “We are searching for her since the morning. Nobody knows where she is. The Poisons won't tell us anything. You need to help us!” Thousandths of horrible images ran through Cheryls mind after hearing that the love of her life was missing without a trace. All of her anger seconds before were replaced with worry and fear. Fangs realized that Cheryls mind zoned out and stepped forward to grab her forearm. His hand was freezing and wet from the rain, and Cheryl looked into his eyes. Sweet Pea tried again: “Please Red. I know we aren't in best terms but we are really worried.”

Her eyes bored into Sweet Peas and she nodded slowly, overwhelmed of her own emotions: “Come in, I’ll gonna grab some things, than we leave.” Sweet Pea and Fangs nodded and stepped inside whistling, while looking around, when Cheryl turned around to head into her bedroom. She felt her body trembling as she was searching for her typical red leather jacket and her arrows and bow. Toni is missing. Since the morning. And there is a thunderstorm, Toni's afraid of thunderstorms. “RED?!” shouted Sweet Pea from downstairs. With shaking legs she put the hood on and stormed downstairs and out of the door into the Serpent Pick up truck.

She even forgot to let Nana know, but she didn't cared, she just was tensed and afraid for Toni. She wanted to punish herself for the message she sent Toni earlier. Fangs to Sweet Pea: “She's so quiet. Do you think she's okay?” Sweet Pea looked into the Mirror to face Cheryl and nodded. “She'll be back as soon as we arrive the Poisons.” The windshield wipers fought against the rain and the speed how Sweet Pea was driving the Pick up. 

  
As they arrived the quarter of the Poisons, three of them stepped out of the car and headed towards the celebrating crowd of Poisons. Cheryl felt rage boiling in her veins, as she cut Peaches shortly when she was about to greet her. Some girls wer shouting towards Fangs and Sweet Pea: “No snakes allowed here.” But both boys just rolled their eyes and let the show begin as they felt Cheryls rage: “POISONS! Where is Toni?!” Peaches raised her brows and asked: “The snakes behind you asked about the same thing. We don't know?” Cheryl shook her head unbelieving: “She's the leader of the Poisons. How can you sit here and celebrate yourself while your leader is missing?!” Peaches stood up when a lightening striked loudly nearby and lightened up the area. Peaches stood up when she recognized Cheryls furious eyes. She stuttered: “We… I dunno I haven't seen her since the day before yesterday.”

Cheryl stepped closer dangerously slowly. One of the girls muted the music: “What.do.you.mean.with.that?!” Before Peaches could answer, Cheryl continued: “I established this gang for Toni. To give her a family back, after Hobo kicked us out of the Serpents.” Sweet Pea ruffled his wet hair and looked to Fangs uncomfortably. No one dared to speak a word, when she kept talking: “You were supposed to take care of each other! I can't believe I'm working with unloyal people here.” She laughed out through gritted teeth and looked around the people, everyone acting uncomfortable and shifting in their seats. Cheryl: “Everyone. EVERYONE! Grab your weapons, we are gonna search for Toni now. And we’ll find her.” She breathed out loudly to calm her anger. Now wasn't the time to argue. Peaches nodded and turned around while shouting: “You heard the boss, come on.” A relieved smile escaped Sweet Peas lips and he gave Fangs a high five. While the girls gathered their stuff Cheryl turned around to Fangs and asked: “Do you have any idea? Or places where you haven't searched yet?”   
Fangs shrugged his shoulders and Sweet Pea said: “Maybe at her grandpa's trailer? We should gather some serpents to, the more we are, the higher the chance to find her soon.” Cheryl just nodded and sighed. She felt exhausted and scared and the only thing she wanted was to have Toni by her side. Fangs asked: “Are you alright?” and she nodded, without saying a word, don't trusting her words.

Peaches: “We're ready boss, where do we go?” Fangs answered, because he could hear Cheryls trembling breathing: “Follow us, we're heading to her uncle at first.” Everyone nodded and ran to the vehicles, as they hoped into the Truck, Cheryl wiped away a tear which melted with the pouring rain.

_**Tbc...** _


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni and Thomas are kidnapped by Rick.  
> But why?? 
> 
> We'll learn about it in this chapter.  
> Informations are revealed which make Toni more insecure than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and giving kudos! :) I added an additional chapter 😊

Toni became conscious with a massive headache again and looked around herself. She was tied to a chair and breathed out with furrowed brows: “Shit, what the hell?” She tried to locate where she was but she didn't recognized this place. There were loud voices at the outside, whooing, whistling and laughing. She looked to the side and spotted Thomas, also tied to a chair, still unconscious: “Grandpa! Hey wake up!” He stirred when he heard her voice but didn't opened his eyes immediately. “THOMAS!” shouted Toni, desperately, when she saw his wound onto his forehead. This caught him and he woke up with a painful face: “Damn what happened?”

  
Toni breathed out relieved and felt her body trembling as she heard the thunder and saw the lightening which enlightened the room. “I… I don't know. Uncle Rick kidnapped us.” Thomas looked around himself and asked worried: “Are you okay Antoinette?” He was aware that she looked frightened either way of the thunderstorm or the whole situation, but still she answered: “I'm fine. How about you? Do you know where we are?” he said in a calming voice: “Don't worry, it's just a scratch. We might be in Ghouli area, that’s how it looks like.” The door bursted open and Rick stormed inside followed by Malachai and also Penny. “Look who's finally awake?! Do you had a good sleep?” asked Rick and Malachai started laughing creepily. 

  
Penny just smiled at Toni and didn't said a word. Toni said angry: “What is this bullshit about?!” Malachai was playing with a knife and moved around the room while Rick kneeled down to eye her: “You Serpents are really pissing me off. You and your little snakes destroyed our drug labour and now we want all of you to stay out of our business! AS WE MADE A PACT!” He shouted immediately and pushed the chair with Toni on it away, she closed her eyes hard and tried to breath herself calmer, because she knew how he was like when he was angry, when the rain was pouring loudly and a lightening striked again. 

  
“HEY!” Shouted Thomas and Rick stood up again to turn around and ask: “What’s your problem old man?” He also tried to get rid of these rope behind his back, which tied his hands together, but they were to tight. He looked up into Rick’s eyes and said disgusted: “Look around yourself! You are my problem. Your brother would be ashamed of you, for being a ghouli!” Rick laughed out loudly and shook his head. Penny kneeled down to Toni and asked: “Don't you wish your Redhead just had shoot me in the head?” She was referring to the time when Cheryl saved her from the ghoulies. She shot Malachai as a warning, who healed again obviously. Toni squinted her eyes shut as she thought of Cheryl. 

  
Rick said: “My beloved brother who had died sadly by accident with his beloved wife. It was unexpected wasn't it?” Toni opened her eyes and looked up slowly, tears of hate in her eyes while processing his words: _He… wasn't… he didn't had anything to do with their deaths right?_ She couldn't handle her mind at this moment but she needed to find it out sooner or later. “What do you want Rick? Cut it short!” she could feel her own bloodpressure in her throat and her ears. He said: “My beloved niece. Always coming to the point fast.” He came closer and grabbed her by her hair roughly and hissed: “I want the serpents gone. I want them out of my land! I want to let them pay for what they did to my girlfriend Penny. And I want them suffer!”

  
Toni whimpered shortly because his grab was painful and shouted: “IT'S NOT MY FAULT! I'M NOT EVEN A SERPENT ANYMORE! YOU PICKED THE WRONG ONES!” Everyone went silent, no one expected such an outburst plus the words. A tear ran down her cheek when he let go of her hair and pushed her backwards. Rick looked towards Penny unsure and back to Toni: “What do you mean you're not a serpent anymore?” Toni sniffed shortly and looked to Thomas who looked at her shocked and surprised. “Jughead kicked me out.” Penny laughed and shook her head, Rick puffed out angrily: “This bitch was tricking us.” Toni didn't understand but didn't asked anyways.  


She wanted to go home, back into Cheryls arms and and listen to her heartbeat to calm herself down. Rick stormed out of the room, mumbling angry words and Penny and Malachai followed him to discuss the plan changes. When the door fell into the lock, she couldn't hold it anymore. Toni sobbed loudly and stammered: “I'm so sorry Grandpa. I failed the Topaz legacy. I… I’m so sorry.” She was ashamed to look at him but he said: “Antoinette. You didn't failed anyone. If anyone failed it was F.P.s son. You're a serpent by blood.”

She whimpered and closed her eyes and forced her emotions down, as her mother’s voice sounded in her head: ‘ _Stay strong for the ones you love. Don't let emotions change your strenght.’_ She repeated it again and again in her head, as she often did after her parents died. She was always solid as a rock for her people, she never let her emotions change her strenght especially when it came to protecting the people she loved. And now wasn't the time too. 

  
More calmer again, she looked up with apologizing eyes and asked him, to get rid of her own insecurities: “You are not disappointed of me?” Thomas smiled softly: “I am never disappointed of you. You're family and I’m so proud of you, as I know your mum and dad would be too. I just wished you had told me.” Toni didn't responded, let the spoken words sinking into her which gave her a warm feeling inside of her chest. This was exactly what she needed to hear. 

  
A little later, Rick came back again and announced beamingly: “Game change. The old man will deliver a message to your snakes. You're staying here.” Toni was relieved because now she knew atleast they couldn't hurt him anymore Rick continued: “And you better hurry up, or you'll be the last with pure Topaz blood.” He cut the rope behind Thomas and freed him. Thomas and Toni looked into their eyes and communicated without words, when he was shoved out of the room. Now she was all alone and took a deep breath. 

  
With new courage she looked around again and tried to plan how to get out. She was fiddling behind her back and tried to get the rope loosening “Come on, come on dammit…” she whispered to herself when she tried to wear out the rope at the edge of the back of the chair. The door opened again and he came back which made Toni stop her movement immediately. He sat down where Thomas sat before and whistled playfully while he smiled at her devilish. Toni was aware what he was whistling.

  
Everytime he came home drunk he was whistling this song to prepare Toni that he was back, before he abused her. He asked: “How do you feel about your uncle taking care of you again?” Toni felt sick, she couldn't even look into his mascara smeared face: “I'm feeling disgusted. You're such a shame to mom and dad. I'm glad you're not a Topaz by blood.” She spit out those words with nothing but hate and anger in her tone. It made him more angry that she wasn't scared of him anymore and stepped closer while answering: “Do you know what? I wasn't a Ghouli when your mother was alive. YOU should have been my child! I LOVED YOUR MOTHER! But no of course she fell in love with my own brother.” 

  
Toni was shocked, because she didn't heard it before, but slowly she started to understand. All those times her abused her was because he hated her because of her parents. He loved her mum, but she chose his brother. He continued while laughing crazy, almost like he had lost his mind: “Do you know the best part of it?? They got to know each other because of me. Because family was everything to me. And I wanted my brother to know who I dated because I was proud.”

Toni shook her head and spit: “So you needed to make my life miserable? What did I do to you that you punished me even for breathing?!” Her body was shaking uncontrollably from anger while the thunderstorm outside was still loud and fearful. “BECAUSE YOU'RE A TOPAZ! THE TOPAZES DESTROYED EVERYTHING FOR ME!” He giggled shortly and continued: “Until I destroyed them. Funny how life is changing sometimes right? And you know what?” he came closer and whispered into her ear: “I'm gonna destroy you too. Just wait for it because I have a surprise for you.” 

  
She leant backwards to get away from his breath against her skin and closed her eyes. Wanted this moment to be finally over. She was more and more disgusted by him and felt like she has to vomit any moment. Toni couldn't even form any words anymore, because her mind was full of new informations. 

  
He stepped back again and picked out a phone and said: “By the way I’m taking care of your phone. You really have annoying friends do you know that?” Toni blinked her eyes open and asked with furrowed brows: “Why being interested in my personal life now?!” He didn't answered, just lightened a cigarette and scrolled through her phone when he whistled and laughed: “Oh trouble in paradise?” Toni tried again to free herself and her wrists started bleeding, but she didn't cared, she needed to get out of this place. But still she was curious what he meant. She looked at him when he kept talking: 

  
_‘We're done.. for good. I don't want to see you ever again.’_

  
And Tonis blood turned cold. She felt the dizziness in her mind consuming her and her visions became blurry fast. _Cher please don't give up on me. I would never hurt you like this._ “While I'm seeing your expressions: it's the blossom girl where you were hiding from me right?” Toni tried to gather herself but this took away her last strenght. He clapped his hands while holding the cigarette in his mouth, stepped closer when Toni looked at him with tears in her eyes and blowed the smoke into her face: “You even were able to scare away the dumbest bitch from Riverdale.” Tonis blood was boiling and she tried to stood up from the chair while screaming: “DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN!” While she fought the rope, Rick completely unimpressed, but she felt it loosening a little bit. 

  
He continued to scroll through her messages until he had enough and said amused: “Do you hear the thunderstorm? Are you still afraid of it? Why are you so pissed now?” But Toni lost her coolness now completely since the news of Cheryls message and she screamed: “LET ME GO AND I'LL FUCKING SHOW YOU HOW PISSED I AM!!!” But he continued to laugh at her. He took out a Jingle Jangle Candy and shoved it down his throat and asked instead of conversation with her: “Do you want some? It helps to calm down.” She moved the rope again and again and screamed: “SHUT UP DAMMIT! YOU PSYCHO!” Again, he was raging exactly the second because her screaming annoyed him and he shouted back: “YOU SHOULD SHUT YOUR MOUTH! I DON'T THINK YOU'RE IN A POSITION TO COMMAND!” His phone started ringing and after checking the caller, he left the room with fast steps. 

  
Toni was alone again and felt devastate. A sob escaped her mouth and she let the tears fall freely: _You also lost Cheryl. Now you don't have anything left at all._

She whimpered and bit her lip, when she finally pushed herself free from the ties. A horrible pain surrounded her body and she fell down to the floor. As she watched her wrist and saw the blood she hissed in pain shortly. Maybe there was one last chance to free herself. One last chance to fight for her relationship with Cheryl. With the last tiny bit of hope she stood up and kicked the chair forcefully to burst it in pieces and grabbed a chairleg as a weapon and hurried to hide herself in the room to surprise him with the attack.

  
_You’ll have one Chance Topaz. Don't ruin it._

_**Tbc…** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading 😊


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl, Sweet Pea and Fangs are searching for Toni with the help of the others, but will they find her location?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the prior chapters and leaving kudos😊

When Cheryl and the Rest arrived at Thomas place, they found the door to the trailer already opened. “Shit…” breathed Sweet Pea out loudly when he opened the door to the trailer more. It definitely looked like a fight in here. And Cheryl was alarmed, her grip already to the arrows to fight in a second. When they looked around they realized that nobody was there anymore. Fangs shouting stayed unanswered, but he didn't stopped. Cheryl was already at the edge of her nerves because she never felt this scared before. Her worries for Toni were eating her from the inside and every second passing she felt more tense. “Hey Hot Boy! Stop.the shouting, nobody is here anymore.”

Said Cheryl exasperated. Fangs raised his brows by this nickname and smiled shyly. Cheryl just rolled her eyes and shook her head shortly when she moved out of the trailer. Also aware that Toni must have been there, because she noticed Tonis perfume everywhere and she also spotted the couch with the bedding on it. The Poisons waited outside and kept the area around the trailer save. Some with umbrellas, some without any shelter from the rain. When Peaches spotted Cheryl she came closer immediately and asked: “Did you found something, boss?” Before Cheryl could answer Sweet Pea said: “No one was inside, but it looked like a fight. I don't know if she was here, even not Thomas is also gone and it's not typically of him.”

  
Cheryl turned to him, annoyed and asked with a hard face: “Since when are you the boss here?” and Sweet Pea stayed silent. Cheryl, in a loud voice so everyone could hear: “I’m 100percent positive that she stayed with him. Again, we have to find her soon. We’re heading to the main trailer park now and ask around if anyone knows something or seen something. If they are bitching, let me know I'll handle it. We have to find her now, or neither of all of you wants to deal with me, Take my word for it. My TT needs us now.” Everyone understood and headed back.to the vehicle hastily, because no one wanted to deal with the Queen of Chaos. When Fangs, Sweet Pea and Cheryl were back in the truck, Cheryl felt quiet again, deep in her thoughts, punishing herself with the worst scenarios in her head.

Sweet Pea realized that Cheryl was always the hard and tough person in front of the rest, but quiet and also scared when they just were the three of them. He looked in the mirror and asked while laughing to ease the thick atmosphere in the Truck.

  
“Hey Red, do you also has a cool nickname for me?” She looked into his eyes through the mirror and answered: “I used to name you Giant Baby or Giant Boy, but Toni always says I should behave when it comes to both of you.” Sweet Pea grimaced and furrowed his brows while Fangs started laughing loudly. Sweet Pea asked insecure: “You mean Baby because of my baby face right?” Cheryl forced a smile and answered: “Sure that’s exactly why Sweety.” Afterwards she fell silent again, focusing on her phone, still hoping for Toni to text her but still, her phone stayed silent. Her clothes were wet and her hands were shaking, because the coldness was consuming her more and more and she felt sick in her stomach.

With trembling fingers, she dialed the number of Martha who picked up immediately: “Cheryl thank God! Where are you?” Cheryl looked out of the window and tried to sound usual as normal: “Hey, yeah I’m on a kind of mission at the moment. Please take care of the kids and Nana as long as I'm gone okay?” Her voice sounded high and happy as always. After a short break, Martha answered: “OK Cheryl, I’ll let them know. Be safe with whatever you're doing.” Little did Cheryl knew that Martha indeed overheard the conversation between Fangs, Sweet Pea and her earlier.

  
When they arrived the trailerpark, some serpents were sitting outside and enjoying that the rain and thunder finally passed them. Everyone stepped out of the car and Sweet Pea shouted: “Serpents! We need to find Toni, she is missing. Grab your weapons, we’re leaving. We have to search everywhere.” Everyone looked up, but didn't moved a bit and was just looking confused at each other. The Poisons showed up behind Cheryl and stayed silent, waiting for what might comes next. Sweet Pea again, more forcefully: “Guys seriously, this is important, Toni is in danger, maybe the ghoulis caught her!” with this Cheryl had enough, because time was running, she moved right through Fangs and Sweet Pea, shoved both away, and when the Serpents saw Cheryl, some were finally moving. Cheryl: “We don't have time for this, has anyone has the balls to help out a friend and a member of your gang, or do we have to fight alone?”

Some were grabbing weapons immediately , because mostly everyone loved Toni as a sister and indeed they were ready to fight for her, especially since most of them missed it to beat up the ghoulies. A sound from the background was heard: “She isn't a member anymore…” It was Jughead of course. He stepped closer slowly with Betty at his side, who clearly looked uncomfortably. Cheryl blinked shortly and blew out her anger: “Hobo! This hasn't anything to to with being a member or not. We want to help a friend, MY TT!” Jughead stopped his movement in a safer distance. Betty also tried while squeezing his shoulder: “Jug she’s right, Toni is our friend.” 

  
But he just shook his head, focusing onto Cheryl and saying: “It's to dangerous. We made a pact with the ghoulies. We don't want to start a new war.” Cheryl stepped closer, anger boiling through her veins: “You made a pact with the ghoulies? You don't want to start a new war?” her eyes were shining dangerously while she kept talking: “You know what? I don't care about it! All I care about is to find my TT.” He didn’t dared to speak, while she continued moving closer slowly, invading his private space: “You really think you’re the king of the serpents? In reality you’re only accepted from everyone, because your dad said it.” She poked his shoulder hard with her index finger and said, while everyone around them started murmuring:

  
“And instead of earning their trust and be a good leade, you kicked out Toni, even though you knew that I was the one who made the mistake.” Her voice became louder now: “But still, you kicked a pure Serpent blood out, because you was fearing that she could become Serpent Queen! Because you know, no one would made more sense that her!” He swallowed hard and blinked, while clenching his teeth, because he felt caught. Before he could answer, a loud and urgent voice spoke behind Cheryl: “ENOUGH KIDS!” Cheryl turned around, like everyone else and furrowed her brows as she looked at Thomas. He stepped closer and said: “We don't have much time. Antoinette is captured by the Ghoulis. Her uncle seems to be kind of their new leader now. Penny was also there.”

  
Cheryl let go of Jughead and asked, with worried and soft expressions: “Is Toni alright? Do you need a doctor?” Thomas smiled softly, he really liked this version of Cheryl, but said: “No it's just a scratch. Antoinette was fine when I left, but we don't have much time.” Everyone was overwhelmed with this soft side of Cheryl and how she acted with Thomas, and they realized that they knew nothing about their relationship. Sweet Pea shouted in the background: “Serpents, gather your weapons!” Jughead stayed silent and breathed out loudly. 

  
Thomas continued: “Jones. The whole thing is about you.” Anger was boiling inside of Cheryl, when Jughead answered with furrowed brows: “What did I do?” Everyone was listening curiously when Thomas said: “The pact you made with the ghoulies. They want the land for themselves. Plus your little revenge against Penny made it worse.”   
He moved closer towards him, with cold eyes and kept talking: “If anything happens to Antoinette, I make it on your call.” This caught Jughead. Because he couldn't lose his strenght in front of everyone. He asked: “Are you threatening me now?”

Thomas smiled softly with raised brows and shook his head. “Serpents law is that we don't hurt eachother. So you won't have to fear me, but…” he turned around to Cheryl and said: “Don't think I’ll try to stop young Blossom, if anything happens to Antoinette.” Jughead blinked and clenched his teeth and looked to Cheryl, who looked right back with cold eyes. Thomas, with a disappointed tone: “If you turn your back on her now, after she looked after you, when YOU had no one by your side, than I'm more disappointed than you can imagine.” Betty stayed silent but looked between them tensed. After a few seconds, which felt like hours, he looked down to the ground and said: “You're right…” when he looked up again, his face was strong but his voice sounded different, ashamed: “It wasn't my intention to disappoint you Thomas. I’m sorry. Of course we'll fight for Toni.”

  
Everyone started shouting and Cheryl breathed out loudly after realizing she held her breath. She nooded and turned around to the Pretty Poisons: “You heard it! Prepare yourself, we're leaving in a few minutes.” While most of the Serpents gathered weapons and Jughead divided them into groups. Cheryl grabbed Thomas shoulder , which made him turn around and look at her. She said with a serious face: “I promise you, we'll find her. I won't let anything happen to her on my watch.” He closed his eyes shortly and repeated: “I believe in you. Take care of you!” she forced a smile and said: “I will. And you'll get the cut checked up. Until later!” And headed towards the truck with Sweet Pea and Fangs. They had a huge group who followed them to save Toni.

_**A few moments later** _

  
As soon as they drove towards the location of the Ghoulies, Cheryl tapped with her fingernails against her phonescreen, still hoping for a message from Toni. Fangs turned around and said: “I didn't knew you were so close to Thomas. How come we've never realized it?” Cheryl put her pokerface on and answered: “It could be, because you'll always saw me as the Northside girl. You never tried to know me. Thomas did.” Fangs and Sweet Pea were eying each other and Fangs replied: “Not true. You were never just the Northside girl. You were Tonis queen. I bet you still are. You'll probably forever will be.” Cheryl closed her eyes while hearing those words emotionally. 

  
Especially because she knew, deep down, that this words came from one of Tonis best friends. She sighed deeply and shook her head when she said, while looking through the rain clouded window: “yeah you know? Every fairytale story comes to an end sometimes. I messed up. Big this times. I really don't deserve her and should have listened to what she wished.” Sweet Pea looked towards Cheryl through the mirror and laughed unbelieving: “It's never to late for a happy end.” Cheryl looked towards him and brought her façade back on. “We’ll see. First of all we need to get her back.” 

  
Sweet Pea slowed down, like the rest behind them and parked nearby the Ghouli warehouse. There were campfires in front of the of the entrance, their cars and a huge amount of ghoulies who drank together loudly. Music was playing. Everything was wet because of the thunderstorm but they didn't cared about it. They were simply partying and howling, as if they were celebrating something. When they stepped out of the cars, hiding far away in the woods, the group gathered together and Cheryl felt uneasy because she knew Toni was in between somewhere inside these idiots.   
“How do we get in??” asked Sweet Pea while scratching his head. Fangs stepped in and said: “there has to be a way to go to get inside unseen.” Cheryl eyed him and asked: “Do you have an idea?”He shrugged his shoulders and said: “I'm not sure. But maybe if the others are distracting the front, we'll be able to sneak into this warehouse from behind?” Cheryl nodded and turned around to the Poisons: “I hope you were practicing your archery skills? We're going to fight.”

The girls nodded and grabbed their bows already. Jughead turned around to the Serpents and ordered them to stay silent until he tells them to attack. Sweet Pea scanned the area and whispered: “We don't have much time, we should go.” Cheryl towards everyone: “Fangs, Sweet Pea and me will get inside. There might be many inside by looking at the numbers outside. You will attack when you get a sign, is that clear?” some were mumbling and agreed, when Cheryl put on the hood of her jacket, whispered: “Take care!” and moved towards the building in alliance with Sweet Pea and Fangs. They were sneaking through the trees and found an entrance.

  
The huge windows of the warehouse were mostly with broken windows. Broken shards everywhere. Fangs looked inside and when he realized everything was safe, he jumped inside. Sweet Pea followed him, Cheryl took a deep breath and also climbed the window to jump inside and looked around herself. Sweet Pea started walking without thinking and walked through the shattered shards on the floor loudly. “Shhhh! Watch out!” whispered Cheryl tensed since the shards were rattling. He nodded and moved forward more carefully. Followed by Fangs and Cheryl, everyone alarmed and armed. They didn't knew where to head until they heard a loud scream. A scream which turned Cheryls blood cold and made her heart stop immediately. A “Toni!” escaped her lips and all three of them ran.

  
_**Tbc…** _


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rescue??
> 
> Will Cheryl, Fangs and Sweet Pea be able to save Toni?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and giving kudos 😊

_**Meanwhile Toni** _

  
Toni searched for a place to hide, sadly there wasn't many places to. She knew, that she had to attack quickly to get the chance to escape. Plus she hoped that he wouldn't bring Penny and Malachai with him again. Time pasts and she didn't knew how long. The Ghoulies on the outside were still loud and probably drunk. She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. Her thoughts went to Cheryl again. Her beautiful girlfriend who… ex girlfriend, who she loved so much. She needed to get things right with Cheryl, needed to tell her how much she loved her and missed her. This gave her strenght to fight for. 

  
She heard slowly footsteps and Rick whistling his song and Toni started shaking. She grabbed the chairleg tighter and forced her breathing to be calm. The door opened, after he unlocked it and he stepped in slowly, haltered his movement and recognized the broken chair and a missing Toni. Toni hid behind a wardrobe and held her breath with closed eyes. “Antoinette… where are you hiding?” asked Rick and moved around the room slowly. Toni felt sick in her stomach when he called her that. He continued his search and she looked around the corner and spotted him looking under a table, as if she would hide there. He needed to come closer for her to attack him. He lightened a cigarette and sat down onto the table. “You know that you won't escape right?” Toni didn't answered. Rick continued: “You really want me to play hide and seek with you? Aren't you to old for that?” Still, Toni didn't answered. She heard his footsteps coming closer again slowly. Her heart was hammering inside of her chest because of the adrenaline which pumped in her veins. 

  
When he opened the doors of the wardrobe hastily, he shouted: “GOT YOU!” and she flinched, because he was way to close to her. The next she heard was his: “Hmpf… I thought I could smell your fear here.” And closed the doors of the wardrobe again. When Toni heard him moving again, she took one last deep breath, sneaked out of her hiding place and attacked him by surprise. She swung the chair leg strongly and hit the back of his head forcefully. Nothing happened, except for a few staggering steps of him. Toni looked at him with big and panicked eyes when he turned around slowly, with nothing but hate in his eyes. Toni didn't realized that she moved backwards, everything to get away from him, to put distance between them. She mumbled “Fuck…” when he raised his hand to touch the back of his head.

He was enranged when he hissed in a small tone of pain: “I don't think this was a good idea Antoinette!” He moved out forward and tried to grab her, but she reacted immediately and was able to dodge him, which made him stumble forward and fell onto his knees. He cried out in anger and she used her chance to jump onto his back and pressed the chairleg against his throat as much as she could. 

  
He tried to get rid of her but she continued to press it stronger to get him out of oxygen. He grabbed for the chairleg with both hands and freed himself a little bit to laugh furiously. Toni closed her eyes to fight his strenght when he said: “You know what’s the best part of Jingle Jangle?? We upgraded it a little bit. When you take it, you are practically not able to feel physical pain.” And laughed louder. Toni felt panic rising in her chest and felt her strenght slowly fading, because he was much stronger than her. It became worse when he punched his elbow backward directly roughly into her ribs. The breath stuck inside of her lungs and she hissed in pain. The next hit came and the next, and she had a hard time to breath. Her ribs were hurting so much and the lack of oxygen made it worse. 

  
He felt her loosening her grab on the chairleg, grabbed it and flung Toni through the room, away from his back. 

  
She hit the floor hard and wasn't able to breath anymore. More and more panic rose inside of her. She was afraid. Scared for her life when he stepped closed with the chairleg in his hands. She tried to form words and watched him with big and fearful eyes: “Nn..noo. don't…” when he almost reached her, she screamed: “NOOOO!” and went directly into a massive panic attack. She wasn't able to breath anymore and she felt like she was a little girl again. With scratches and wounds all over her body caused by her own uncle. She tried to focus, to calm herself but to late, her mind wasn't functioning anymore.

  
Close before he could reach her, a voice screamed: “GET AWAY FROM HER YOU HOBGOBLIN!!” Rick furrowed his brows and turned around to look into Cheryls furious face and a arrow pointing at him. Rick started laughing and asked: “Or what? Let me guess, you’re the youngest blossom?” Cheryl forced herself to stop the shaking and stepped one step closer, while Fangs and Sweet Pea opened their knifes. Both totally tense. Cheryl again, more dangerously: “I said: get away from her, you don't want to test my archery skills.” Tonis crying and her hitched breathes broke Cheryls heart, she wanted nothing more than to keep her save. Take her into her arms and get her out of these area. Away from everything that might cause harm. She tried to hold her pokerface but a single tear escaped her eye, when Toni screamed as soon as she heard Ricks laugh. Fangs and Sweet Pea were shifting behind her and Fangs shallowed breathing.

She knew they had her back, but she also knew that they were probably overwhelmed like Cheryl. Finally he stepped back from Toni and raised his hands, with a devilish smile on his lips. Cheryl was still focused onto him, didn't let him out of sight for a second. He said: “So you three came to rescue her from her bad uncle?? How cute. What about your text about not wanting to see her again?” He was provocating her, because he knew how to get through her walls. She stayed calm, didn't changed her position for once and said in a steady voice: “Fangs, check up onto TT. Sweet Pea, let the others know.” She didn't cared about answering him. 

  
When Fangs rushed towards Toni went down to his knees and said: “Tiny hey calm down, everything will be fine!” but Toni continued crying and hyperventilating. It seemed like she couldn’t hear him. He tried again and grabbed for her hands and said again: “It's me. Fangs. Toni please.” When he touched her, she screamed even louder and stuttered: “Nno get aaway from mme.” Sweet Pea joined him and didn't knew what to do. He looked to Cheryl helplessly and said with panic in his voice: “Red? She won't let us touch her. What are we supposed to do?!” Before she could answer, she heard fighting sounds from the outside and quick steps towards them. And clicking sounds.

Rick started smiling and relaxed and Fangs said: “Shit…” while looking behind Cheryl. Both moved to protect Cheryl, but she stopped them and said in a demanding voice: “Stay with her. I'm sure we are gonna find out what they want. Am I right Uncle Rick?!” Everything inside of her was raging and she was endlessly nervous even tough she tried not to show it. She needed to get Toni out of here. Rick tried to move towards her but Cheryls answer was that she draw the bow more, which Rick understood and haltered his movement. She didn't knew who stood behind her, but she knew at least it were 2 people who pointed 2 guns on her, probably. Toni was still crying and whimpering when Fangs finally was able to touch her. He whispered calming words towards her, while Sweet Pea was ready to fight. Someone behind Cheryl said: “Rick, there are many snakes outside. Everyone is fighting, but I guess we know now who caused this.” Cheryl knew this voice. It was Penny. Rick smiled and said towards Cheryl, challenging: “Hopefully the Jones boy is somewhere on the outside? I need to have a word with him.”

Cheryl: “You will have a word. But first of all you need to let Toni go.” Rick laughed and shrugged his shoulders: “And why should I do that?” Cheryl answered: “Because I know what you want. You want justice for what Jughead did to Penny. And you want the land. You need Jughead and you're aware that you won't get him if you don't let her go.” Rick blinked and sat down on the table. “You're kind of right. But actually I want 2 things.” 

  
Toni beside her came back to reality slowly and Fangs breathed out relieved: “Toni are you hurt?” She felt exhausted and was in pain everywhere. She forced her eyes open and saw the scene infront of her and immediately felt panicked again. She sat up a little to fast and the pain in her ribs almost knocked her out again. Fangs stabilized her and whispered: “Tiny slowly. Deep breaths.” But Toni just stared at Cheryl, who was threatened by Malachai and Penny. “Cher!” She tried to talk, but it was more a whisper, but still loud enough for Cheryl to hear.

  
She wanted nothing more than to storm to Toni and kiss her tears away and say that everything will be okay again. But she wasn't able to move her eyes from Rick, because she feared he would attack as soon as she was distracted. Cheryl asked: “What’s the second thing?” Rick smiled: “You. Your mother is paying much to get you back. Just because you own everything what was hers. She wanted to lecture you.” Cheryl laughed out bitterly and shook her head: “I could kill you in one second, you know that right?” Rick challenging: “You're afraid for Toni. You wouldn't risk anything.” Cheryl blinked shortly and said: “Than let her go. Let her go and I’ll stay and they send Jughead in. Without losing more of your crew.” 

  
Toni held her breath and tried to stand up, but the pain was to much. _No Cher you can't do that. Don't trust him!_ But she couldn't form any words. She was in shock and in pain. Rick said: “Good. I will let her go. Penny, you'll bring her outside.” But Cheryl stepped in immediately and commanded: “Sweet Pea and Fangs will bring her outside to stop the war. The serpents trust them. They won't trust anyone else, especially Penny.” Rick made an impressive face and agreed: “You have a clever mind. Good as long as you stay. You have my word.” Sweet Pea and Fangs both grabbed Tonis arms carefully and helped her to stand up, finally a little of the pressure in her chest was gone and she said in a shaking voice: “No Cher! I won't let you stay here. I'm not leaving without you.” At the end of the sentence her voice broke, which cut into Cheryls heart.

Cheryl answered: “TT please. I promise you, everything will be fine!” Fresh tears ran down Tonis cheeks and she disagreed: “No Cheryl. Everyone…” she had to stop her sentence because the pain was more and more unbearable: “Everyone here is on drugs. I won’t let you stay here.” Sweet Pea mumbled towards Toni: “T come on, you can barely stand on your own. Trust her. We trust her too.” Rick rolled his eyes and said: “Good Juliet and Juliet. Say your goodbyes and leave. I have much more to do today.” Toni bit her lip and tried to make Cheryl looking at her. _You can't be serious right now Cheryl Majorie Blossom!_ But Cheryl refused to look at her. Once she did, she would probably broke down completely. Cheryl stated in a shaking voice: “Now go and send Hobo.” Toni gave up and closed her eyes. Fangs and Sweet Pea started moving slowly and Toni tried her best not to pass out from the pain. When they passed Cheryl, Toni looked up devastated and said: “Please stay safe.” Cheryl couldn't respond. Everything inside of her was screaming for Toni, but she needed to stay strong now. Needed to be the solid rock for Toni, for once. Malachai and Penny moved out of the way to let the three of them pass. 

_**A few moments later** _

  
When Toni, Sweet Pea and Fangs stepped out of the warehouse, everyone was still fighting, with weapons, without weapons until Sweet Pea whistled loudly and everyone stopped. He said loudly: “We have an arrangement, stop the fighting!” They guided Toni through the injured people, and recognized how exhausted everyone was. Even the Ghoulies were grateful for the break. Toni hissed in pain when Peaches ran towards her to hug her. Everything inside of Toni burnt like fire, when she wasn't able to warn Peaches about her physical constitution. “Watch out! She’s injured!” Said Sweet Pea when Toni held her breath. She was so angry of Sweet Pea that they left Cheryl, but mostly angry of herself. She pushed Peaches away and grabbed Sweet Peas jacket and whispered brokenly: “If something happens to her, I swear…” but she couldn’t finish her sentence because Jughead reached them and asked: “What happened?”

Toni turned around to look at him, but needed to breath when the pain increased. “Rick wants to have a word with you. He let us go in exchange to you and Cheryl.” Jughead furrowed his brows and shook his head: “No way. We have Toni back, this was the plan. Everyone is exhausted and…” but he wasn't able to finish, because Sweet Pea grabbed him and pulled him closer, while saying in a dangerous voice: “If you won’t go I will bring you inside. What kind of king are you who’s running away?! Red put herself in danger to save us! US, the serpents. You're a coward if you-" his sentence was cut short when they heard two gunshots, and screams. Sweet Pea let go of Jughead and looked towards the entrance, not able to breath.

Toni stood there and didn't said anything. Probably in shock, not able to form any words. Sweet Pea looked eyes with Fangs, who grabbed Tonis arm alarmed.   
Inside of Toni broke the hell free. She mumbled: “This isn't happening. This can't be real.” Sweet Pea grabbed her other arm and was terrified. Tonis breathing became quicker and swallowed. “T breath in slowly.” Tried Fangs but Toni didn’t heard him. She only heard the gunshots over and over again, and it felt like the time stopped. Dizziness started consuming her, when she moved forwards to the entrance. Some ghoulies already ran inside. She needed to get to Cheryl. ‘ _Cher_ ’ Sweet Pea hold her back and whispered: “T you can't go. It's to dangerous.” While trying to catch her breath, she looked up to him, troubled breathing and fresh built tears in her eyes. The pain of her ribs were gone. “To dangerous? I'm gonna get her out. I need…” tears started streaming down her face, she broke down and just felt the pain of her shattered heart. “I… need to get her, let me go…” she tried to get rid of his hold but he didn't let her go.

She started screaming, cried her pain out, when he grabbed both of her fists which punched him again and again to let her go, but instead he pulled her closer and let her break down, in his arms while she screamed: “Let me go… Let me get to her.” Over and over again. Everything felt like the time stopped, so did Tonis punches. She couldn't understand the words Sweet Pea was saying, she was in her own world of pain. 

  
Toni also didn't realized when soft hands touched her back carefully. “TT. Everything is alright my love.” She definitely heard Cheryls voice, but was sure she was hallucinating. Her mind is tricking her. Toni felt Sweet Peas hands guiding her onto the floor, which she welcomed because she wasn't able to stand alone anymore. He let go of her and his hands were replaced with more softer one. Again, she heard Cheryls voice who said: “Toni, can you open your eyes for me please?” but she shook her head in response, because once she did, the reality would hit her hard. She refused to accept the reality. “TT I’m right beside you. Take a deep breath for me, everything will be okay.”

Stated Cheryl calmly and looked up to Sweet Pea who looked at her relieved. He was never more relieved before, when he saw the redhead storming out of the building. He shook his head and said: “We thought… damn Cheryl what happened inside there?!” Cheryl forced a smile and felt a pain nearby her hip bone, but swallowed it down when she said: “I'll tell you later. We need to leave asap.” Sweet Pea nodded and looked to the others, when she shouted: “Gather yourself, we're leaving.” Cheryl tried again to break through Tonis shelter and rushed forward to embrace Toni tightly. Something inside of Toni changed as soon as she smelled Cheryls scent and heard her whispered words: “TT you need to focus on my breathing. Try to cope it and calm down a bit.” Toni tried her best to listen to her, and her mind became clearer and clearer the more oxygen rushed through her veins. 

  
When this finally worked and Tonis breathing became more calmer and the sobs became quieter, Cheryl whispered with a light smile: “Good girl. Now open your eyes.” Tonis hands sank lower and she opened her eyes carefully and scared, like she feared Cheryl was gone as soon as she opened her eyes. Her lower lip started shaking and she locked eyes with Cheryl as if she wasn't real. Cheryl smiled relieved and breathed out: “Toni!” while caressing her face softly. Toni shook her head and started to form words, but nothing more than: “Cher?!” and Cheryl closed the gap between them and kissed her softly. When their lips reconnected, Toni felt adrenalin pouring in her chest and she felt whole again. All of the stress the last days left her body and she poured all of her emotions into the kiss. So did Cheryl.

Until Fangs intervened, which lead them to break the kiss and he said with a cheeky smile: “Hey lovebirds. We’re ready to leave.” Cheryl still focused on Toni asked: “Can you stand up?” Toni smiled exhausted, not leaving Cheryls eyes once: “I guess I can do it with a little help.” Cheryl stood up first and grabbed Toni’s hands, while Fangs grabbed her under her shoulders to help her stand up again. 

  
The pain in Cheryls hip grew more and more, when she stabled Toni towards the car to leave this place. When Toni hissed in pain, she said worried and unsure: “Oh my God. I'm sorry TT, I didn't mean to hurt you!” Toni just grabbed her tighter, afraid to let her go and answered: “It's not your fault, don't worry babe.” And gave her an encouraging smile. But still, Cheryl was worried as they arrived the truck. Fangs already hopped in, Sweet Pea helped Toni to get inside, when he turned around to Cheryl, he furrowed his brows and said: “Red, shit you're bleeding!” She looked down towards her hip bone and saw the wound. Nothing to deep, but still bleeding without stopping. “It's just a scratch, let’s drive to the hospital, TT's injuries needed to get checked out too.”

Sweet Pea watched her, unsure what to do, until she shoved him away and hopped into the truck with a painful face. Toni was by her side immediately and said worried: “Cher are you in pain?” she furrowed her brows and tried to check her body for injuries, but her own pain was to strong. “All good Toni. We're heading to the hospital now, to get checked out your injuries.” Which made Toni disagree. “I can't. I need to check up on grandpa, he was injuried.” Sweet Pea started the truck and Fangs observed everything in the back mirror. Cheryl: “Toni, you might have broken ribs, you need to let it checked. You could have internal injuries too! Thomas is fine, I told him to see a doctor. Don't worry about him, I promise you he is fine and I promised him that you would be fine.”

  
Toni wasn't aware that Cheryl had talked to him and was relieved immediately, but still afraid, because she didn't wanted to go the hospital. She hated hospitals, because there were always bad things happening. Toni in a whining tone: “Please Cher, I just want to go home, I probably won't have more injuries.” Toni grabbed her hand and ask: “Let’s just go home please?” But Cheryl shook her head to a ‘No' and breathed in deeply, because she didn't planed to worry Toni but now she had to be honest: “I also need to see a doctor. Afterwards we’re going home, I promise.” Toni looked alarmed and worried, when she asked: “What’s wrong baby, where does it hurt?!” Cheryl sighed and grabbed her jacket to pull it beside to show it to Toni. 

  
Tears were building inside of Tonis brown orbs immediately and her brows furrowed together worried confused. “Cher…” but Cheryl stepped in, grabbed her hand and tried to calm her down: “It's all good TT, I’m might need a few stitches, you’ll check out your ribs and then we'll drive home. Please?” Fangs and Sweet Pea didn't dared to invent and waited, until Toni locked eyes with Sweet Pea and said: “To the hospital, hurry up Sweets.” And Cheryl smiled softly.   
He nodded and drove away with spinning tires.

  
Cheryl sensed Toni exhaustion and the pain while breathing. Cheryl moved closer to Toni and laid her arm around her to give her safety. Toni locked eyes with Cheryl and breathed out: “What happened?” Cheryl took a deep breath, while holding onto Toni tight, but carefully because she feared that she might cause additional pain. She explained: 

_**Flashback** _

  
_**Cheryl was all alone with Rick, Penny and Malachai and felt relieved as soon as Toni was guided outside, out of this room, away from Rick. She felt anger boiling inside of her when she thought about the fact how much pain he caused her beloved TT. If it wasn't 3 against one she would have shot an arrow straight to his heart. Rick looked at her with a mischievous smile and said: “you know you could become successful if you would join us. Your mother already did.” Cheryl still focused on her bow and targeting him answered: “And why should I do that?” Rick laughed and took a Jingle Jangle tube out of his pocket and held it towards her. “Because of this. You're a Blossom. Your whole family, or should I say what is left of your family, is horny for money.” Cheryl swallowed hard and felt her hands started shaking from anger. He realized that he found a weak spot. A spot which made her emotional. A spot which made her weak. Malachai in the background: “Rick let me shoot her please. I have an open bill with her.” But Rick didn't answered him, because he continued to speak to Cheryl: “You expropriated your own mother and she would do anything to get her money back… Your daddy made a whole pact with us so we could raise the Jingle Jangle production.” Cheryl knew that her family would do anything for money, and she held her feelings together until he said: “Even your beloved brother was a dishonorable drug dealer.” Cheryl in rage: “Don't you dare speak about him.” Afterwards everything happened fast, little did they knew that Cheryl waited for the moment, when the situation outside calmed down. Cheryl smiled at him and was aware that she had one chance. Only one. She let go of her arrow and within a blink of an eye, he screamed in pain, because she shot him in his shoulder. Penny shot the gun, but Cheryl was fast and moved out of the way, but felt a sting of pain near her hip bone and the bullet hit Rick into his leg. Cheryl already had the second arrow and shot it towards Penny and the arrow met her hand that why she screamed and the weapon fell down. Malachai pointed the gun to Cheryl with a shaking hand while Cheryl targeted him. He was clearly overwhelmed, because he still felt the pain from the last time of the arrow. Cheryl blend out the screams of pain from Rick and Penny and saiddirected to Malachai: “Drop the gun and run or you will join their pain.” Malachai was shaking uncontrollably, maybe because of fear or because of getting sober and in need of the next portion of Jingle Jangle. Penny shouted with a hateful grimace: “Damnit shoot that bitch, Mal!” Cheryls eyes bored into his and he recognized her fearless and rage. He closed his eyes, to hide from her eyes and took a deep breath. “Now, eye in eye you're afraid right? I am counting to 3 and you’ll have an arrow in your heart. Decide wisely.” Cheryl draw the bow more and continued: “One.” Malachai opened his eyes and almost let go of the weapon, because of his shaking. “Two.” Cheryls face was stone cold and it was to much for him. He throw the gun to the floor and a shot broke loose and hit the ceiling. And he ran, ran like 100 berserker are following hin and Cheryl breathed out loudly. Rick hissed in pain: “Such an idiot.” Cheryl turned around to him and said in a bittersweet voice: “I told you, you shouldn't have underestimated my archery skills. Send greetings to my mumsy.” He tried to stop the bleeding and she stepped closer and said in a dangerous tone: “If you ever try to hurt my TT again, I’m gonna make sure to kill you and I don't care about getting prisoned.” She turned around again and left the room without looking back.** _

_**Flashback end** _

Toni was overwhelmed. Sweets and Fangs were shocked and fascinated at the same time: “You're such a crazy person Red. Mind teaching me some archery??” asked Sweet Pea and Cheryl laughed out quietly and didn't replied because Toni looked at her worried: “Cher you… you could…” but Cheryl just shook her head and moved forwards to touch Tonis forehead with her own while grabbing her face softly: “Everything is fine. Nothing serious happened to me. I would do anything for you to keep you safe, TT. I love you.” Toni closed her eyes while hearing those words and she replied: “I love you Cher. I'm so grateful to you. Please never leave again.” Cheryl smiled, also emotional and answered: “I will never leave you again as long as you want me to stay.” Toni sealed the spoken words and closed the gap of their lips and kissed her softly. Which Cheryl gladly returned. 

  
Both hearts united.

  
Two souls reconnected and found their way back to eachother to become one again.

_**The end** _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)
> 
> I'm happy about comments, kudos and feedback, good or bad, so I can do better in future! :)


End file.
